


In Good Hands

by sapphireswimming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Lance was teetering on the edge of a cliff. Literally.
Relationships: Lance & Voltron Paladins
Kudos: 7





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13711474/1/
> 
> This was written in response to an anonymous tumblr ask for a fic game: lance with "you're safe now" for the 300 words thing? Klance if you want but if you're not into it just my boy with his space family
> 
> Set amorphously early in the show

"Hold on, Lance, we're coming!" Shiro's voice came from his comm, but the aliens were still shooting, and Lance had already backed up as far as he could go. He was running out of time.

Another step back and Lance was pinwheeling on the edge of the cliff, but already knew there was no way to keep himself from falling. So instead, he did the next best thing- screwed his eyes tightly shut and started yelling at the top of his lungs as he tumbled through the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" he screamed until he finally hit something hard with a loud _kaTHUNK_ that rattled his head around his helmet.

"Nnnnng," he groaned, too breathless to figure out where he'd landed or if he was still in one piece.

"Woohoo! We got him!" Hunk fist pumped before second guessing himself in the resulting silence. "We… did get him, right?" he asked nervously over the shared line. "Lance? Buddy? Buddy, you there?"

Lance put one hand to his head and tried to steady himself with the other, but soon realized that part of the head spinning vertigo was because he was still moving. He cracked open one eye just long enough to see the ground tilting dizzily beyond the edge of whatever he was laying on.

He groaned again.

"Yeah, we got him," Shiro said.

"Oh good," Hunk heaved a sigh of relief. "Because I was getting worried there for a second, you know?"

"I know," Shiro said, voice strong and reassuring. "We got you, Lance, and we're heading back to the castle. You're safe now. Just try to hang tight until we get back."

He was about to do just that, but then Pidge started talking and he could just hear the sly grin. "Yeah," Pidge said, not reassuring at all, "Keith caught you. But it's gonna be a bumpy ride back, so you'd better buckle up."

Lance's eyes flew wide open and whatever color had still been in his face drained completely when he saw that he was, in fact, laying in one of Red's paws.

"Wait, what?!" he shrieked, scrabbling around to find something to hold onto.

"Heh," was Keith's only response before there was a sudden drop in altitude and they swooped to the right in a deep dive.

Lance caught hold of one of Red's claws, tangling his arms and legs around it as best he could, and stared up in horror at the Lion who looked like it was _grinning_ at him.

He decided that it was a good time to start screaming again.


End file.
